Chapter 838
Chapter 838 is titled "Choniki". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Finale: "At a wedding that takes place within the ruins of a certain island" Shanks reads the news of the Straw Hats' new bounties while attending a wedding. Short Summary The fight between Luffy and Charlotte Cracker continues, after Luffy's Gear Fourth breaches Cracker's biscuit armour to reveal his true form. Cracker reveals that he ate the Bisu Bisu no Mi, and can manipulate biscuits to form animated soldiers at will. Cracker asks Luffy if he understands why he'll never see Sanji again, but Luffy refuses to back down and they resume their fight. Elsewhere in the Seducing Woods, Nami and Pound, seated atop Kingbaum, threaten the Woods' homies using Big Mom's vivre card. Inside Brûlée's Mirro-World, Chopper tells Carrot to call him "Brother Chopper" from now on, as he has discovered a way to use her mirror power to their advantage. In Sweet City, Brook and Pedro have hidden themselves within one of Cracker's biscuit soldiers, and are waiting for it to return to Whole Cake Chateau. The next morning, Big Mom receives updates on the wedding cake and the Straw Hats inside the Woods. She also asks about the location of the other Vinsmoke siblings, and is informed that they've just arrived. Outside, in the Germa Kingdom, the Germa 66 soldiers celebrate the triumphant arrival of Vinsmoke Ichiji and Vinsmoke Niji. While the rest of his family are pleased, Sanji is seen trembling from the castle balcony as he observes his older brothers' return. Long Summary As a beaten Cracker slowly gets up, Luffy angrily states that he is going to meet up with Sanji. Luffy flies towards Cracker to deal the finishing blow, but Cracker gets up and attacks Luffy with Pretzel Roll. Luffy's fist meets the tip of the sword, breaking it and shattering Cracker's body in half. However, a smaller figure rises from the bottom half of the body and slices Luffy's arm, causing him to recoil in pain. Luffy asks who the man is, but the man simply laughs and reveals that he is Cracker before expressing his surprise that Luffy broke through his "armor". Luffy is shocked at the revelation, saying that Cracker coughed up blood after being hit with Kong Gun, but Cracker reveals that the blood was actually a specially made jam that he used with his Devil Fruit, the Bisu Bisu no Mi. Cracker states that, due to his craftsmanship, he can make biscuits with his Devil Fruit into anything he desires, giving him a limitless range of abilities to fight his opponents. As he creates several puppets resembling his original suit of armor, Cracker mocks Luffy for only being barely able to defeat one of his potentially infinite biscuit soldiers. Cracker reiterates that Luffy will never be able to see Sanji, but Luffy recalls Sanji's promise to return to the crew and attacks the puppets with rapid fire Gear Fourth punches. He shatters the puppets' shields, but Cracker has them advance as he leaps out from behind them, driving Pretzel toward Luffy's head. Luffy barely manages to dodge the attack, and the fight continues. Nearby, the homies all run away from the clearing in which Luffy and Cracker are fighting. However, Nami stops the homies in their tracks as she stands inside Kingbaum's mouth, using Lola's Vivre Card to force the homies to do her bidding. When she asks them who they fear more, Cracker or Big Mom, the homies reply that Nami scares them more than either of the Charlottes. At the same time, inside Brûlée's Mirro-World, a shackled Chopper tells Carrot, also shackled, that he has a plan, and so she should call him "Brother Chopper". Carrot refers to him as "Choniki" instead and asks what the plan is, and Chopper explains his realization that the Mirro-World is connected to every mirror on Whole Cake Island. Thus, instead of trying to escape, they should use Brûlée's power against her. At Sweet City, Brook and Pedro sit inside a biscuit soldier patrolling the streets, knowing that the soldier will return to Whole Cake Chateau after its night watch, thereby allowing them to infiltrate the castle. The next morning, inside Whole Cake Chateau, Big Mom's homies inform her that the Vinsmoke Family will soon be arriving at the castle to meet and exchange gifts, and that the wedding cake is on schedule for tomorrow. Big Mom asks about the intruders in the Seducing Woods, but they assure her that they are certain to fail against Cracker and that their likelihood of reaching Sanji will be nonexistent once he enters the Chateau. Big Mom notes that not all of the Vinsmoke children are gathered, but her hat updates her that the two eldest sons have, in fact, just arrived. Outside the Chateau, in the Germa Kingdom, Judge and Reiju are happy to receive the news of their return, while Yonji voices his eager anticipation at their reunion with Sanji. Sanji, looking down from a balcony in the Vinsmoke castle, trembles as he watches Vinsmoke Ichiji and Vinsmoke Niji disembark; as the Germa 66 soldiers give their commanders a hero's welcome, Niji angrily wonders why Sanji was not there to greet them, but Ichiji tells him to quiet down. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Mini-Series, "From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc", concludes. *Shanks, Benn Beckman, and Rockstar appear for the first time after the timeskip. *Cracker’s true form is shown. **His wanted poster uses the image of his biscuit soldier's face instead of his true face. *It is revealed that Cracker ate the Bisu Bisu no Mi. *Nami uses the Vivre Card in her possession to subjugate the homies. *Chopper comes up with an idea to take advantage of Brûlée’s Devil Fruit powers. *The wedding will be held inside Big Mom's castle. *It is confirmed that the hat Big Mom wears is one of the homies as well, providing counsel to the Yonko. **This is the first homie shown to be an article of clothing, rather than food or some kind of wildlife. *Sanji’s two older brothers arrive at Whole Cake Island. **The eldest brother is Vinsmoke Ichiji. **The second eldest brother is Vinsmoke Niji. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 838